Possessive
by blissyblissliss
Summary: Oneshot [SasuSaku] She loved it whenever his possessive side for her emerged.


Authors' notes: Well, this is another one shot for you SasuSaku lovers out there. Enjoy!

* * *

Possessive

* * *

"Target has entered restaurant," 

"Check. Establish contact and get the required information. I'll eliminate off his bodyguards,"

With that, the roseate pink haired kunoichi entered the restaurant, a picture of calm, reached only through many similar missions before.

The restaurant was the perfect place to execute the mission. The target whom they were supposed to eliminate was a very wealthy businessman who was threatening the Leaf's trade by using his power and authority to increase taxes and such. For the Leaf's future success and economic growth, he must be eliminated.

The target, Uzu Takeshiheld a lot of authority when it came to the business world. However, he, like all men, had a weakness which could be manipulated and put to use against him. Yes, he was another one of those lecherous men who had no qualms about taking pretty underage females to his bed. Just another one of those who gave in to their carnal desires to easily, to eliminate him, kunoichis were necessary.

She twitched a little, both in anger and in humiliation as she felt the target looking up and down her body, seemingly undressing her with his eyes. For this mission, she was forced to wear a tight-fitting red dress which seemed to just accentuate her curves to an almost vulgar extent, sent by Takeshi for her to look 'presentable' for their meeting. Of course, topping that with high heeled stiletto heels made her a double knockout to most men.

_He only wants me to give him a free show, _she scoffed internally.

Men.

She hated such missions.

However, she was a kunoichi, one who practiced the art of manipulation particularly that of a normal man's most carnal desires. She knew that such missions could only be performed by kunoichis, and although she hated it, she had to do it. She didn't know why, but she felt safe whenever she did such missions. After all, the ANBU overall squad captain had literally requested, no, demanded that he accompany her as backup whenever she went on such missions.

"_I don't want any of them touching you,"_

Kami, she really loved her husband whenever his protective side emerged.

"Sakura-chan," Uzu Takeshi greeted as he rose from his seat. Sakura mentally bristled, how he call her by her pet name like that. Nobody except her good friends, i.e., the rookie nine was allowed to call her by that name. She hated him more now, and grinned slightly at the prospect of eliminating him. Making sure that her lips were twisted into a demure smile, she approached him.

Playing the part of a perfect gentleman, he pulled her chair out for her and ushered her into the seat. Of course, as she twisted her body past him to get to her seat, he took the opportunity to brush his fingers lightly on her butt. She had expected it, given the lecherous person he was and all those targets on previous missions, and already had a cultivated and practiced blush on her cheeks. Inside however, she was seething with anger.

_How dare he touch me like that._

It would make eliminating him all the sweeter.

With a practiced calm and a demure smile, she sat herself on the seat as he took the one opposite her.

"You look really good tonight," he complimented as he slid into the chair opposite her, his eyes fixed on her chest instead of her face. She resisted the urge to stab a kunai into his eyes right there and then as she told herself to keep her temper in check. After all, she was supposed to be the part of a shy and demure daughter of a businessman.

"Thank you for the beautiful dress." She almost spat out the last part, but yet caught herself and pretended to be very interested in the elaborate designs on the silverware, all the while keeping her blush on her cheeks. It was one of the deceptive shyness in which all jounin kunoichis had perfected over the years, and still, many fell for it.

"There's no need to be shy, Sakura-chan," he chuckled, obviously falling for her deception.

Her emerald green eyes looked up slightly, seemingly naïve-looking and docile. What he didn't know was that they burned with an intense fire, the strength and the determination of a kunoichi.

"Now, Sakura-chan let us get our business deal done with," he whispered huskily as he reached out to touch her hand. She flinched innately; disgusted at the predatory way he was currently looking at her with. Mentally, she toyed with the idea of killing him before he signed the agreement, but pushed it aside. Tsunade-sama would not be pleased.

"Well, Takeshi-san, all the terms are stated on the paper and my father has already explained to you the terms and conditions of this agreement. Just sign on the line here and we'll be done," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, we don't have to be so formal, just call me Takeshi," he smiled as he signed his name on the contract.

"Hai, Takeshi," She smiled sweetly all the while as he signed his name on the dotted line.

_Now to eliminate the target_

He signed his name on the contract and handed it to Sakura, brushing his fingers on her hand once again as he passed the paper over to her. She continued to smile demurely at him as she tucked the contract into her evening bag. Glad that the difficult part of the mission was over, she rose from her seat and pushed the chair back.

"Care to spend the night with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have other matters to attend to," she replied, forcing a fake smile on her features. Her hand reached into the small kunai pouch in her dress, cleverly hidden by all the ruffles on the tight dress. Silently opening the pouch to take out a kunai, she gripped the metal kunai tightly, preparing to stab him when he got closer.

Someone beat her to it though. She didn't even hear the kunai coming as it whizzed through the air and embedded itself into Uzu Takeshi's neck, hitting one of the nerves there. He gave a small gasp of shock as he collapsed on the floor, and lay unmoving.

"Did you really have to do that? I was looking forward to stab him" She asked, kicking the now prone body aside as she glanced at her husband, who had seemingly stepped out of the shadows.

"He touched you. No one messes with my woman and gets away with it," he growled, his arms encircling her waist. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Angling her head to an angle so that she could see him, she chuckled, "Getting possessive of your dear wife, Uchiha?"

"Uchiha Sakura, you have no idea how much I want to just back you to a wall and take you right now," he whispered huskily into her ear. Sakura shivered slightly in anticipation at his words. She knew her husband very well, when Uchiha Sasuke promised something, he delivered.

Not to mention, he was rock-hard.

"I think I have a good idea of how much," she purred back, her emerald eyes grinning wickedly at him.

"Let's head back to the motel and extend our stay," he whispered; that husky edge still in his tone.

"What about the kids?"

"I got Naruto and Hinata to baby-sit before we left,"

"You have this planned long ago, haven't you?" she grinned as she turned around to face him.

"So what if I have? I want some quality time with my wife," he grinned back, his grin and the look in his eyes promising so much more once they got back to their motel.

"Race you back to the motel stud. First one back gets to be in control,"

His obsidian eyes flashed at the challenge as he grinned, "You're on,"

With that, two blurs dashed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Authors' notes: Well, just another plot bunny that we both wrote together in order to get it out of our heads. So how was it? Good? Bad? Ok? Please review and tell us! Constructive comments and criticism are all totally appreciated. We apologize for the lack of updates in SITH though, Brina's hard disk crashed and all the files inside it ended up along with the hard disk :( But never fear, updates for SITH is coming soon! 


End file.
